Pick up Lines
by bohemianbabe
Summary: Bars, watered down drinks, fights and, bad pick up lines always go together. written for tigereyes 320. jl


Pick-up Lines

By bohemian babe

Written for Tigereyes320

PG-13

Of all the ways to escape stress, Jesse's current favorite was shots of tequila. His tastes ran high, only the best and most expensive brands could satisfy him. The only problem was the knowledge that he would have a killer headache in the morning.

He had been there for over two hours and had gone through fifty dollars worth of his choice drink. A mixture of things had driven him into the bar. Work had its own stresses, especially in a job like his. Their relocation of a new mutant had gone bad they had found a contact who had promised information on Adam dead, and that was just work.

His personal life was even more stressful. The relationship between Brennan and Shalimar added tension to everyone's lives. The couple was still trying to work through the kinks in their relationship, and the often violent fights affected Jesse and Lexa as well.

Lexa was a story in herself. After her confession of caring for him Jesse had thought that he might have a chance to develop something with the woman. The door had been slammed shut in his face. Lexa chose to pretend that she was too busy, or too tired to talk. It was all Jesse could do not to strangle her.

He wanted to be with the woman, in any capacity she would allow. His first choice was a genuine relationship, but it was not something that Lexa would go for.

Thinking about the woman was an unforgivable act to his body. His pulse raced and he reached for his drink. As he set the glass back down he heard someone sit down next to him.

"Buy me a drink?" the person asked, revealing their identity.

Jesse looked over at Lexa. "Who sent you to get me?"

The raven haired woman picked up his glass and the bottle of tequila. She poured some out and then drank it down. "I chose to come." she poured herself another glass of the liquid courage. "I finally found sometime to talk to you. You do still want to talk, right?"

"Don't think I'm quite sober enough to keep up a conversation." Jesse looked into her eyes and held an even stare. "Next time you'll have to find me quicker."

"There may not be a 'next time', Jess." She drank the liquid and poured another shot. "I've been offered a new full time mission. It is my choice whether or not to take it, but I'm not sure that I have a reason to stay here."

"I don't have time for this, Lexa. If this is a game I don't want to play, and I'm really not up to whatever you have going on."

"It's not a game, Jesse. I want to know if there is an actual reason for me to stay."

Jesse's eyes darkened slightly. "What do you think?"

"You came on strong after I told you that I cared, but lately you've been more and more distant." She took another drink. "I've only got till tomorrow night to make my choice so I need an answer quickly."

"I can't put myself out there, Lexa. For all I know this issue will come up again, and I don't want to deal with that." He took the bottle and glass from her to get himself another drink. "I haven't changed my mind, so you can make your own move."

Lexa looked down at her hands as she debated his words in her mind. "Pay your tab, we're leaving."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You and I are leaving. At least if you want me to make a move we are." she leaned in close to him so she could whisper. "What I want to do to you wouldn't be appropriate here."

Jesse smiled as he caught the meaning of her words.

20 minutes later.

Jesse held Lexa against the wall as he unbuttoned the woman's silky black top. The normally simple task was made difficult due to the heated kisses the two were exchanging.

Lexa shrugged off her top as she and Jesse took a couple more steps before she pushed him against the wall, her fingers fast at work with the buckle on his belt.

After making slow progress towards the bed as they stripped each other, they fell back on the bed in a frenzy of motion. After the first climax they slowed into a steady pace to draw out the pleasure.

Lexa locked her eyes into Jesse's and smiled gently. She brought up her hand to gently stroke his face, but he caught it and pressed a kiss into her palm.

"Jess," Lexa whispered, "do you want me to stay?"

He let go of her hand and gently kissed her forehead. "You know that I love you."

Lexa nodded, her breath too short to answer him. She kept her eyes locked with his through her second climax. She closed her eyes as she caught her breath. "I love you too, Jess." she managed to pant out. "I'll stay for as long as you want if you just ask me to."

"Then stay forever." Jesse whispered and softly kissed her.


End file.
